Conventionally, when determining top dead center, cam centerline, or cam duration, for example, of an internal combustion engine, technicians use degree wheels. Degree wheels are large preprinted discs with graduated markings showing degrees of rotation. These wheels are fixed to the engine block and the technician can then rotate the crankshaft with a tool to record the necessary measurements. Similarly, when using a torque wrench, technicians are often required to measure the degree of rotation of a nut or bolt, for example, after applying some known quantity of torque. These measurements can be taken through the use of a mechanical angle gauge/dial. Using a degree wheel for measuring crankshaft position and a mechanical angle gauge/dial for measuring degree of rotation of a torque wrench is time consuming and tedious.